During a firefighting activity, temporary storage tanks are generally setup on site to provide a steady source of water. Tanker trucks are generally used to fill the storage tanks. The rate of filling the storage tanks are dependent on the capacity of the pumps in the tanker trucks. When the temporary storage tanks are set up at some distance from the tanker trucks, the length of the hose from the truck to the storage tanks can cause a decline in the power of the pumps, thereby causing some delay in filling up the storage tanks.